The Secret Of The Fifth Year
by ToTheJourney2014
Summary: A new student with a questionable past. An unexpected revelation from a prominent pure blood family. Something that just doesn't seem right with either situation. Time will tell if the new student is who she claims to be... or if she's hiding something from everyone - including herself. Co-written with Black Dragon Valkyrie.
1. Chapter 1

The night was pitch black except for the flames of the small fires that were coming from the rubble. Lucius Malfoy waited, impatiently, across the street from the destruction in the shadows of a tree. He watched as Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, poked his way through the rubble as if he was searching for something. He could easily watch the half-giant as he made his way to the second floor where a the sound of a baby crying was coming from. He watched as Hagrid scooped little Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, into his arms before hurrying back to the flying motorcycle he had arrived on and disappearing into the night. As soon as the two of them were gone, Lucius made his way across the street and began to search the rubble himself. He had to find out what had happened to his Master.

The little girl who had been partially buried under few larger pieces of rubble began to cry as soon as she stopped hearing noises of other people moving around her. She didn't like the silence and was afraid of being alone. She stopped crying abruptly when Lucius came into her line of sight, cooing at the man and reaching her tiny arms up in a silent request for him to pick her up.

Lucius couldn't stop himself. He cooped the one year old little girl into his arms and cradled her as he Disapparated from the remains of what he assumed was her house and Apparated within the entrance hall of his own manor house. "Narcissa!" he shouted, calling for his wife.

Narcissa nee Black came into the entrance hall and narrowed her eyes at the child in her husband's arms. "What is that?" she asked harshly, a sneer on her face.

"I found it," Lucius explained as he held the little girl out toward her. He purposefully didn't tell her /where/ he had found the child. "Perhaps she could be a playmate for Draco?"

Narcissa sighed and took the child from Lucius. As soon as her husband had retreated up the stairs and into his office, she called for one of their house elves. "Winky!"

"Yes, Miss?" Winky asked, appearing immediately. She bowed low to the floor so that the tip of her nose rubbed against its surface.

Narcissa shoved the child into Winky's arms. "Take care of /that/," she stated. "See that it gets everything it needs and doesn't go anywhere near my son." She sneered once more at the child. "I want her trained as a servant as soon as she is old enough."

Winky disappeared immediately, cradling the baby tight against her tiny chest. She felt an immediate sense of love come over her as she took her time getting the little girl cleaned up and settled down into a crib down in the basement where Winky herself slept.

Narcissa turned and walked back toward her own rooms, leaving the house elf to care for the one year old little girl for the next fourteen years. The only time she ever had anything to do with the child was to give her orders or tell her about something she had done wrong while working on the manor.

~C~

Gywnn looked up from where she was scrubbing the kitchen floor on her hands and knees as she heard Master Draco coming into the kitchen. She tried not to groan as the boy, who was her own age, tracked dirt from outside all over the floor as he moved around to fix himself a snack. She didn't wait to be ordered, moving around to clean up the mess he had made.

Draco smirked, leaning back against the counter and taking a bite out of the apple he held in one hand as he watched Gywnn crawling around on the floor. "You missed a spot," he muttered, barely suppressing a laugh. When he had finished his apple, he dropped the core onto the girl's head and let it get tangled up in her hair.

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy's cold voice spoke from the kitchen doorway before Draco had a chance to do anything else to Gwynn. "I need to speak with you and your mother. Immediately."

Draco looked up quickly at his father. "Yes, Sir," he replied, walking out of the kitchen moments after his father had disappeared. He knew better than to keep either of his parents waiting when they wanted to see him.

Lucius waited until both his wife and son were sitting across the desk from him in his office before he spoke again. "We have a problem," he stated.

Narcissa was the one who spoke the question that was on both hers and Draco's mind. "A problem? What happened?"

Lucius sighed. "You know things have been... difficult... since the events of the past school year." He shuddered just slightly before regaining control. He looked into his wife's eyes, speaking mostly to her. "We will have to send the girl to school this year. There is no getting around it."

Draco felt his jaw drop, horror written on his face. "What?!"

Lucius gave Draco a withering look. "You heard me. You will escort Gywnn to the school and introduce her as your sister. You will explain to everyone how we did not wish to overwhelm the school by having too many of the Malfoy family in one place... unlike a certain other family who seems determined to fill the entire roster of students themselves."

"What exactly caused this action to be necessary?" Narcissa asked.

"The Ministry, of course," Lucius responded with a sneer. "They are becoming far too meddlesome."

Narcissa sighed. "Then it seems we have no choice."

"We do not," Lucius agreed.

Narcissa sighed again before standing up and heading into the kitchen, knowing she would have to be the one to tell the girl. She noted that the girl was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor, one of the places Narcissa preferred to see her, and her sneer widened. She decided not to take any time delivering the unpleasant news, however. "Due to unfortunate circumstances, you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year with Draco."

Gywnn's eyes widened. She had been very careful to never let her masters see that she had the ability to do magic, especially since she didn't seem to even need a wand the way Draco did. Magic seemed to come naturally to her. Very quickly, she decided the best thing for her to do would be to play dumb. "Hogwarts, Mistress? But isn't that for witches and wizards like yourself and your family?"

Narcissa couldn't stop the small growl that came from deep inside of her. She knew her youngest slave was capable of magic; she wasn't as blind as the girl apparently believed her to be. It worried her slightly about what the girl might be capable of, but that was not her most pressing concern at the moment. "You are going to Hogwarts," she repeated. "This is the end of the discussion."

Gywnn knew she should drop the entire subject, but there was one more thing she was curious about and couldn't help but ask. "What will I call myself, Mistress? You and Master Lucius have never told me what my surname is."

"You will be Gywnn Malfoy, of course," Narcissa responded. "You will be Draco's sister who has been taught at home before this." She purposefully ignored the last part of the girl's words, mostly because she didn't know herself. Lucius had never told her where he had picked the girl up, but she refused to let the slave know she was as in the dark about the subject as she was.

Gywnn's eyes widened in shock, and she couldn't help staring at her Mistress with her mouth hanging open. "You want me to pretend to be Master Draco's /sister/?"

Narcissa gave her a mild glare as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes."

Gywnn shuddered once before nodding. "Yes, Mistress."

Narcissa shouted for Winky. "See that she's cleaned up and looks presentable enough to be Draco's sister," she instructed the house elf as soon as it appeared.

Winky gave a low bow. "Yes, Mistress."

~C~

Gywnn couldn't help it. She fidgeted as she stood with the Malfoy family and watched the other families as kids got on the train. She was nervous and kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other and changing her grip on her trunk.

Draco couldn't help but feel a sense of protectiveness come over him as he noticed other students staring at Gywnn. She was /his/ slave, and he didn't like the thought of anyone else near her. At least, that's what he was telling himself as an excuse for the strange feelings he was suddenly having for the girl when they were both out in the open and away from the manor.

Gywnn tried not to be nervous as she realized there wasn't room for her in the train compartment Draco had chosen to sit in. She moved back up the train, only finding one other compartment that seemed to have room in it. "Mind if I sit in here?" she asked the trio that was inside of it.

Three pairs of eyes looked up at the seemingly shy girl, taking in the fact that she had dark messy hair and bright grayish-blue eyes, each of them nodding their acceptance of her joining them in the compartment.

"What's your name?" Ron Weasley asked as they watched the new arrival pull her trunk into the compartment and begin pushing it onto a rack over Harry Potter's head.

Gywnn stiffened slightly when she heard the question, thankful that her back was to them as she pushed her trunk onto the rack. Her new last name caught in her throat; she didn't want to say it. She couldn't bear to think of herself as a Malfoy after everything they had done to her over the years. She took a deep breath as she composed her face before turning around to face them. "My name is Gwynn."

Ron studied her carefully. "You look too old to be a First Year. How come we've never seen you before?"

Gwynn remembered the lie Narcissa had told her to use. "I have been taught at home until now, but my parents decided to send me to school this year due to some issues at home."

"Well," Hermione began, "hopefully you'll be Sorted into Gryffindor with us." She straightened her shoulders a little as she introduced the three of them to the girl. "I'm Hermione Granger. The boy with the red hair is Ron Weasley, and the dark haired one is Harry Potter."

"Yeah," Ron stated, agreeing with Hermione, "but any House is better than Slytherin. Just hope you don't get put in that one."

Harry frowned slightly at the girl. For one thing, he was glad that she didn't seem to recognize him as everyone else seemed to be. For another, he felt as if there was something vaguely familiar about her. It made him extremely curious. "What House does your family come from?" he questioned.

Gywnn swallowed hard again, her voice soft when she finally answered, "Slytherin."

Harry shrugged at the information, even though the idea left a bad taste in his mouth, while the other two stared at Gywnn with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell..." Ron muttered.

Hermione quickly punched Ron on the shoulder. "Well!" she commented before Ron could say anything else. "You still might get Sorted into a different House. The Sorting Hat usually goes more on your personality than your background."

"I've heard my... brother... talk about the three of you," Gywnn commented, trying to change the subject and make conversation at the same time.

"What has he said about us?" Harry asked curiously.

Gywnn shrugged, hoping to appear nonchalant and not to give herself away as she tried to think of anything that could be construed as nice that Draco had said about the three of them. "He said that the Weasley family was a very old wizarding family, that you are very good at Quidditch, and that Hermione is the top of your class in every subject." She swallowed hard. "He said that you defeated the Dark Lord when you were just a baby."

Hermione's face was calculating as she studied the other girl. "Who's your brother?" she asked. "I'm sure we know him, especially if he's been a student here with us." She was beginning to get an idea about the girl, but she couldn't be certain yet that she was right.

Gywnn swallowed again and spoke to the floor of the compartment, unable to meet any of their eyes. "His name is Draco," she whispered.

Ron jumped to his feet, looking enraged. "Draco Malfoy?! You're that ferret's sister?"

Gywnn's head tilted in confusion as she studied Ron. "Ferret?" she questioned.

Harry held back a laugh as he explained. "He got turned into one last year by a teacher, because he tried to hex someone."

Gywnn watched Ron nervously, but she couldn't help her reaction to Harry's explanation. She burst out laughing, her grayish-blue eyes sparkling and her waves of dark curls bouncing against her shoulders. "He did? He's /never/ mentioned that at the manor!" She couldn't bring herself to call the place she had been raised in 'home'.

The door of the compartment slid open, and Draco sauntered in. He was flanked on both sides by two larger boys. His face flushed with anger when he spotted Gywnn, whatever else he had been prepared to say quickly leaving his mind. He grabbed Gywnn by the arm hard enough to leave bruises and pulled her tight against his side, holding his wand toward Harry as if to hex him or worse. "What the /hell/ do you think you're doing with /my/ sister, Potter?"

Harry immediately glared at him, clenching his hands into fists at his side. "We were /talking/, Malfoy." He managed to bite back the sarcastic retort he wanted to use, something telling him it would only make things worse for the new girl. "She asked to sit with us since there wasn't room anywhere else. What's the harm in that?"

Draco ignored Gywnn's whimpers as he tightened his grip on her arms. "The harm is she can be influenced by the rubbish you three are always spewing," he responded. He looked down at Gywnn as he began to tug her out into the hallway. "You will /stay/ in our compartment," he insisted.

Gywnn kept trying to pull her arms out of his grip without any success. She finally stopped trying to escape about halfway down the hallway between the two compartments, going limp in Draco's arms instead.

Draco pulled Gywnn into the compartment and shoved her roughly to the floor. "Stay," he stated, ordering her.


	2. Chapter 2

Gywnn sat on the floor of the compartment, against Draco's legs where he had pulled her, and tried to tune out the conversation of the Slytherin students that were surrounding them. She was wondering what Harry and the other two were up to in the other compartment, wishing she was with them instead of where she was. She growled and twisted away as Draco slipped his hand inside of her shirt while the others weren't paying any attention. She knew that he liked her; he had made that obvious by fondling, hugging, and kissing her every chance he got whenever his parents weren't paying attention to either of them. "Stop it!" she whispered under her breath, hissing at him as she tried to jerk away from his groping hands. She breathed a little easier when she managed to pull away from him, pressing her back against the sliding door of the compartment and glaring at him. She knew there wasn't anything he could do about it with the others there. She just kept pleading in her mind that she didn't end up in the same house as Draco, knowing how much of a nightmare that would be. As soon as the train lurched itself to a halt, she jumped up and raced off of it as fast as her legs could carry her. Draco had told her that their trunks would be taken up to their dormitories for them by others. She was looking around, trying to figure out what to do, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Gywnn Malfoy! Firs' Years! This way! Come ter me now!"

Gywnn turned and started at the largest man she had ever seen in her life. She could see that he stood an easy two feet taller than anyone else in the area and was impossible to miss by his overall large size. She made her way toward him, gently pushing past others as the older students headed toward horseless carriages and the First Years moved toward the giant man. When she got there, she felt fairly awkward standing among all of the eleven year old students, several of whom were staring at her with funny expressions on their faces as she toward a good head and shoulders over their heads. She tried not to notice the looks she was getting as she climbed into one of the boats.

Harry watched the boats depart before he climbed up into one of the carriages with Hermione, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ron's younger sister, Ginny. "What do you think of Gywnn?" he asked as the carriage began to move toward the castle.

"I think she's rather shy but friendly," Hermione answered immediately. "I don't like the way Draco treats her."

"She's darn mysterious," Ron said. He glanced at the others, who seemed rather confused.

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny finally asked.

Harry sighed, anticipating the reaction his next words would cause. "We're talking about a new Fifth Year named Gywnn Malfoy. She's traveling with the First Years to the castle so she can be Sorted."

Neville looked surprised. "I didn't know Draco had a sister."

"Neither did we," Hermione said, "and they really don't look that much alike. I would have said they were cousins before I would have guessed siblings."

Ginny looked thoughtful. "Did she tell you why she wasn't allowed to come to school before now?" she asked quietly.

Ron shook his head. "Not exactly," he answered. "She just said that she had been taught at home and now she had to come to school because of some family issues."

"Maybe there's more behind it," Luna stated, looking over the top of the issue of The Quibbler that she was reading. Her voice was soft with the hint of mystery. She sounded much younger than she was, and her voice always sounded strange coming from her. She turned her dreamy eyes toward the castle as their carriage came to a stop. "I hope there's pudding," she murmured as she climbed down and walked slowly up the steps.

~C~

Gywnn gave the giant a grateful look as she accepted the hand he held toward her to help her out of the boat and followed the rest of the group through the underground cave and into the castle. Her eyes widened slightly at the older woman who waited for them in the Entrance Hall.

"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall," the woman stated as they all came to a stop in front of her. She nodded toward the giant. "Thank you, Hagrid. I shall take them from here." She led the group of First Years through a small hallway and into a room just off the Great Hall. "On the other side of this door is the table where all of the teachers sit," she explained. "I will be going out to stand in front of that table shortly. You will stay in this room and listen until I call your name. Once your name is called, you will step out of this door, walk past the teachers' table, and take your place on the stool that will be waiting for you. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will sort you into your proper House. Once that is finished, you will join your House at their table to enjoy the feast and listen to the start of term announcements."

Gywnn swallowed nervously as she was left with the younger students. She made her way over to one of the walls and leaned against it, listening for her name to be called. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally heard it, and she walked out of the room and past the teacher's table on shaky legs. She took her seat on the stool and tried not to stiffen up as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

'Hmm... I haven't seen a student this interesting for the past five years... nice... /very/ nice...'

Gywnn jumped at the voice that whispered into her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut so she didn't have to see the other students staring at her, thinking over and over to herself, 'Please don't put me in Slytherin. I don't want to be in the same House as Draco. Please put me somewhere else...'

'You don't want to be put into Slytherin, heh? I see...' The Sorting Hat was silent for several moments and then bellowed out at the top of its lungs, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Gywnn almost couldn't hide the grin that threatened to spread across her face. As soon as the hat was off of her head, she headed for the Gryffindor table as fast as she could walk. She looked up when someone said her name and spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron waving at her and gesturing toward an empty seat next to them. She did her best not to skip or run over in her happiness. The open seat was right next to Harry, and she couldn't help but return the bright smile he gave her with one of her own as she sat down.

Draco watched Gywnn hurry over to the Gryffindor table from his place among the Slytherin students, silently fuming. He heard the shocked gasps that seemed to come from every student and teacher in Great Hall over the fact that a Malfoy had been Sorted into Gryffindor House. He glared over at the backs of Gywnn and Harry, vowing to himself that he would make both of them pay for her being put into the wrong House. He knew Harry Potter had to have something to do with the mistake.

Gywnn smiled even more as she was introduced to some of Harry's other friends, shaking a few hands. She tried not to groan at the inevitable questions about her being a Malfoy. She shook her head. "No, I've been taught at home before now." She swallowed hard. "Mother and Father didn't feel as if it was right for both of us to attend. They wanted to give someone from another family the chance to attend." The lies stuck in her throat and made it difficult for her to speak.

Draco followed Gywnn, Harry, Hermione, and Ron as the four of them walked out of the Great Hall. He ignored Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe as he kept pace a few steps back from the Gryffindor students. As soon as he saw his chance, he grabbed Gywnn's elbow and pulled her into the shadows under one of the staircases. He pinned her against the wall, using his body to hold her in place. "What the hell do you think you're playing at, Gywnn?"

Gywnn struggled to get out of the position she was in, trying to shove Draco away from her. "Get off!" she screamed at him through clenched teeth. "I didn't do anything!"

"You were Sorted into Gryffindor!" Draco replied, snarling against her ear. "You know you were supposed to stay with me!" He shoved her harder against the wall, smirking when he heard the back of her head smash against the stone with a satisfying crack. He glared at her. "I don't care what you have to do, but you /will/ be spending your free time with /me/. You will stay away from Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and every other Gryffindor there is. I don't care if you somehow managed to get yourself Sorted into Gryffindor. You'll find a way to make sure you stay with the Slytherins."

Harry looked around in confusion when he realized that Gywnn was no longer with them. He turned to Hermione and Ron. "Did either of you see what happened to Gywnn? We're supposed to be showing her to the common room."

Both of his friends shook their heads. "Maybe we should back track and see if she got lost," Hermione suggested. She turned around when the two boys agreed with her and led the way back toward the Great Hall.

Gywnn spit in Draco's face, feeling braver than she ever had before. She was no longer in Malfoy Manor, and she knew she wouldn't be under Draco's constant guard the way she would have been if she had been Sorted into Slytherin House. "You won't be able to control me here, Draco. Your parents made a mistake when they decided to send me to school." She laughed. "I'm finally going to be able to get away from your family. I won't be your servant any more!"

Draco growled when he heard footsteps approaching them. He slammed her head against the wall again and then punched her in the stomach. "I would watch your tone with me, Gywnn. We may not be at home, but you /are/ still a servant to the Malfoy family. You /will/ do what you are told." He punched her again and then backed off, chuckling as she dropped to her knees and making sure he was gone before whoever was coming could see him.


End file.
